


The Deadly Church

by NiaChase



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Cursed Church, Curses, Drinking, F/M, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Hidden Secrets, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Semi-Public Sex, haunted church, muhahaha, this author is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: !!! Death Note Halloween Special !!!L, Light, and the gang go to explore an abandoned church with a dare to spend twenty-four hours in. With the history of it, the church makes for a good place to spend on Halloween, right?...Happy Halloween! Muahahaha!😈😈😈(Updated every few hours)
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Beyond Birthday/Near | Nate River, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You all should know I will place warnings in the beginning of every chapter if needed to prevent triggering others. But this is slightly dark enough to keep me awake and scare the heck out of me when thinking about it. 
> 
> ...
> 
> So Yeah, I'm sharing it with you all! 😈
> 
> You're welcome. ❤
> 
> And Yes, I have other works to be completed, but this will be completed and prepared before posting so yes, this is prewritten and prepared for you. So...  
> Let's start the horror.😈😈

Ď̶̺ḙ̶͐̏a̸̛̲̬͝r̶͍͚͋ ̶̧̺̈́͝Ĺ̴ͅo̸͚̼͌r̴͖̣̽d̴͍̐̒,̸͜͝͠ͅ

(Dear Lord)   
̶̼͌  
̸̝̥͆S̸̢͊̊e̴̔̔͜ê̴̲̼ ̷̗͋̐m̸̥͘͝ÿ̸̛̠͇́ ̸̖̼͐u̷̦̟̓͐g̴̢̑l̵͈͉̍̚i̶̖͌n̸̯͒ȩ̶̈ș̷̕s̴̛̘͊ ̴̡͂a̴̡̺̓͑n̵̠͌͂d̷͈̽̒ ̶̞̎̅c̸̥̅͂ḽ̸̮͛̌e̶͛͂ͅà̸͎͖̽n̵̛͉̿s̶̫̲͂e̴̩̎̕ ̵͖̳͌m̷̥̟̎e̵͇̪̕.̶̙̍ ̶̛̯

(See my ugliness and cleanse me)  
̴̪̼̈́  
̷̣̈́͗S̴͖̙͒̕e̴̲̊͑e̵̢̫̅̚ ̵̭͘m̶͉̻̍ÿ̵͍́ ̷͖̖͆́d̵̗̼̓̕ė̵̝e̸̝͗͗d̷̰̏ṡ̷͙̺ ̴̬͉͛́a̸̳̝͐͛n̴̳̭͛d̶̙̉̓ ̶̰̇h̷̹̜̓͘o̸̲͍l̸̰̻͌͒d̷͉ ̷̘̋m̸͚̩̐ę̵͖͂̃.̸̭͍̋

(See my deeds and hold me)  
̵̤͂͠  
̴̘͝S̷̩̠͠ë̸̯́̏e̸̯͈̋͐ ̶̹͚̓m̴̥͑̒y̶͖̟͂ ̸̡̣͐w̶̦͆̽i̸̲̔͗c̶͙̬̍̈́k̶̨̹̍̋e̷̢̍d̸̩͗͝n̷̳̏̄e̸͈̼͐s̵̺̹̈́̎s̵̠͗̍ ̸̰̬͘a̴̝̺̐͑n̷̮̓̕d̶͖̈́̓ ̷̠̒͌p̷͓͓̌̀ĩ̸̭̕t̷̗̀ÿ̵̹̝̄ ̶̻͚͝m̴̛̦͚̆ë̴͉̤́.̴̢͕͝ ̸͇͝

(See my wickedness and pity me)   
̷͚̗̂  
̵̮̿̏F̸̱̆ŏ̸̩r̷̖͖͆͋ ̷̭̾͊Ȋ̷͎̰͑ ̷͈̪̋̊a̴̡̮͑̽m̴͓̆̚ ̶̞͑̊ͅy̷̯̩̌ȍ̷̳̩̔u̴̒͜r̷̜̫͋ ̸̟̼͘c̸̨͙̅͘h̵̭̚ǐ̸͎̰̿l̷̫͗d̶̡̖̃͑ ̸̜̖̂l̴̖͐̕ị̵̎v̷̢̼̈́̿i̶͕͑̀ͅn̴̨͋ģ̸͕̄ ̶̭̓̍ḭ̷͙̔̌n̶̯̚ ̵͍̙̐̈y̵͙͓͐ȏ̸̺͘ü̴̫͘r̴̳̟̐ ̶̞͖͋̌h̷͓̊͒ō̷͓͒ḿ̵͓e̶͔̼̐.̶͍̚ ̶̩͆ ̸̫̍

(For I am your child, living in your home)   
̶̱̄  
̶̰̦͛B̵̼͕̕u̸̟͌̓t̵̳̭̀̈́ ̴͙͊̔ȁ̷̩̩s̸̙̫̑ ̵͔͋͛a̸̭̅ ̷͉̎m̶̬͍̽ặ̸̂n̸̝͠,̵͔̣̔̇ ̸̹̮͑g̶͙̎͐ĩ̸͓̯͋v̷͍͈̈ȩ̵̖͐͊ ̷̟̊m̶̝̙͐͝ê̶̡̹͝ ̴̪̫͊n̸̥͓̄o̴̧̱̅͂n̵̼͊̚ě̵͉̣̿.̴͉͕̀͝

(But as a man, give me none)  
̶̠̍̓ͅ  
̷̤͌F̵̬͉̈͊ò̸̖̮͐r̵̼͑ ̸̼̗̉̊I̸̝̒̚ ̴̪͔͌̀ą̵̾͠m̷̙͘ ̴̠̇̿ỹ̵̜̮ŏ̵̖̺͝u̵̬̞͂̒r̷̢̎̓ ̷͙̇̊e̶̤͋q̶͎͎͒̊ů̵̹a̶͕̒l̴̛̦͝.̷̢͔̄

(For I am your equal)   
̶̨̄̑͜  
̷̮͊̕B̷̺̀̋ḛ̸͍̀f̴̬̗ǒ̵̱͕r̵̛̝e̴̼̍ ̶̨̯̋ỳ̵̨̌ỏ̸̯̕u̴̞̓ŗ̶̖̒̿ ̵͙̹͘͘é̶̺̔y̸͚͗e̸̬͖͆s̵̡̰̽̅,̶̼͝ ̷̨͋͊Î̸͖ ̷̖̹̅w̵̻̆̚ï̶͔l̸̤̭̎l̸̻̽͝ ̴̡̉c̶̫̈ṛ̸̢̉̊e̷͚͋͝a̵̛̫͜͝t̵̰̏ẹ̶̕ ̷̫͍͠h̵͖̅̐e̸͔̍à̵͍͚v̶̳̄ḛ̷̞͛n̶̞̈́̊.̶̪̭́͂

(Before your eyes, I will create Heaven)  
̴̮̆  
̶͎͙̔͠Ỉ̶͖̲̚ ̴̨͋̾ŵ̷̟̈́i̴̝͔̔̋l̶̠͕̾̕ḻ̷̢̊͝ ̸̻̣͑b̶̻͕̀ę̸͛ ̷̭̆̕ͅb̸͉̈́̑ẻ̶͕͔́ṫ̵̗͌t̸̩̦̅͋ẹ̸̔̽r̴̦͌ ̶͎̩̃̉t̴̡͉͊͑ĥ̸̲ä̸̱͐n̴͖̎͛ ̷̣͎̂̽y̷͉̾ṏ̵̤́u̵̗̽ͅ.̵̰ ̴͕̉̕ͅ

(I will become better than you)   
̵̥͑  
̶͔̤̈͝Y̷̞o̷̘̦̎u̷̪̐̕ ̷͓̃t̷͖̫́̆ơ̵̤͋l̷̛̩̖d̵͖̜̈́ ̷͚̦̓̐m̶̐̏͜ȩ̴̛͠ ̸̹̲͝t̵̙̃̒ḥ̸̢͆ȧ̴͍͔̈́ẗ̴̠̼ ̸̭̈w̴̟͈̉́h̷̪̮̆̎e̶̠͙͋̌n̶̦͒͐ ̶̱̒͊Ȉ̴̗ ̴̡̄m̵͕̽a̶̺͌t̵̼̐̈́ũ̷͕r̵͓̥͂͛ȩ̷̛͚́,̴͚͓͆ ̴̡̓͌b̵͈̀̅e̵͖͆͠ ̴̟̮̄̔f̷̨͇̿̅r̷̡̜͗u̵͈̙̇i̸̼͂t̷̬̎̒f̵͓̆ủ̵͕͙̍l̸͕̕ͅ,̶̝̏̚ ̴̢̿̔a̵͇͑̉n̷̻̂d̵̢̯̐ ̴͍̒̇͜m̵̖̦͝u̷̡̓l̷̟̱̍͘ṯ̸̟̂i̷̳̔͋p̶̲̮͌̓ļ̸͝͝y̴͍͠.̸̘̘͠

(You told me that when I mature, Be fruitful and multiply)   
̴̮͐̓  
̷̢̱͋L̶̞̒̈́ͅe̷͇͌t̶̞͕̽ ̶̘̥̂y̴̙̳̔͋o̵̰͠u̴̲͐r̷̟̆̒ ̶̛̖̿W̵̥͋i̵̧̗͋ļ̸͊ḻ̷̇ ̷̨̬̊b̷͕́e̶͔͒ ̵̲̰̃d̶̮̒o̴̗̊̕n̵̳̒̈́ḙ̷̽.̵͔͔͊ ̴̣̈́̈ͅ

(Let Your Will be Done)   
̸̨̯̂  
̷̫̍Ḽ̶̂e̴͍͂͝t̸̨̉̋ ̶̱͇͑ț̴̠̅h̶͕̠͂e̷͔͋ ̷̛̖̮͆C̴̹̉̆h̷͉̏ͅű̶̖͊r̵̖͛c̶̞͚͝͠ȟ̸̫͠ ̴͎̜̀͝s̶̱̃ä̸̠́͌ẏ̸̲̠,̵̛̲

(Let the church say,)   
̸̻̻̓  
̵̠̠͋̚Ȃ̷̢͝m̷̛̄͜e̵̤̦͐̈́ņ̶̘̋

(Amen) 

**AMEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in a few hours!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Good morning, My children. Today, your father has a story to tell you all. The story of our living church. How our life and blood keep our home, our heaven, ALIVE! But first, let's welcome our many guests. The spirits, our family, the readers who have joined us. Welcome. Stay, have a snack, listen to our story that will echo for future generations, and followers to come! Join us and stay **Forever**."  
... _

_"Oh, forgive me. Excuse my manners. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you... on the night that when the veils between our worlds are the thinnest. I promise that I'm a gentleman. I'll treat you right. Give you what you want. This is what this church is all about. Giving in to our carnal needs than be perfect in God's eyes. Trust me, I know all the dirty deeds you done and I applaud you. Good work. Now, that we covered that, let me tell you the story of our church. Or better yet, show you. Yes, then maybe you'll stay with us and our church."_

_..._

_"Not like you are given a choice anyway"_

_*********_

L sat in the backseat in the middle, watching the land pass by. Well, there wasn't much to see since Light was driving on the dirt road surrounded by trees. The town was behind them, the road filled with Halloween celebrations and cheap haunted houses for kids and adults. 

And yet, instead of raiding the bars and maybe doing stupid karaoke, or maybe having a simple party, Mikami dared the group to go to this supposed haunted church with a funny history L was sure it was supposed to scare the tourist for Halloween. "Do we really have to go here? And stay there for the whole night?" L asked. He knew he should've stayed home.

"What? Are you scared, L? I didn't take you to be the one to get so scared so easily." Light said with a chuckle. L frowned, then looked at his younger cousin playing with a Rubix cube, no hesitation made with each twist or turn. Due to his olive skin and white hair, he was dressed up as an angel with dark wings. Right now, he was the only one dressed up since he absolutely refuses to go inside the church. 

"I'm sorry that I find this dare rather annoying," L retorted. Light chuckled while Misa turned towards him in the passenger seat. "Just admit you're scared. And besides, this church sound fun. Who knows! We might even find ghosts!" Misa said excitedly. L looked up and gave her a blank stare. "You just want want to fuck Light in a haunted church. God bless your sinful soul." L said, Misa rolling her eyes.

"You have to admit it makes it more exciting, right Light?" She said cheerfully. Light only hummed in affirmation, but looked in his rearview mirror, looking at L. Light haven't come out yet despite telling his feelings to L. L was supposed to wait, but with constant Misa hanging around and mix signals half the time, L was close enough to move onto someone else despite the fact he did like Light.  


It was too complicated.  


"Ghost! Uh, are you sure we should be going?" Matsuda said in the back seat, moving closer to Aizawa. Mello, who sat next to Near on the other side of the middle seats with Matt, held a bucket of Halloween candy and looked at Matsuda. "Stop being a wuss. It's just a stupid church with a stupid past. Ghost isn't real." Mello told him. "You don't know that!" Matsuda shouted.

L rolled his eyes, looking back down at Near's Rubix cube. He was close to being done. "Those legends are just to scare the kids and stupid adults into behaving. You can't fall for those Halloween traps." Mello told him. Matsuda looked at Mikami, who kept quiet. To Matsuda, Mikami actually looked nervous and scared. Near sighed, holding his completed cube, all sides having the same color.

"You can never really tell about ghosts and those stories. You can't completely ignore it because there has to be a small bit of truth to it. And as for ghosts, no one really understands what happens afterward when we die so you can't say they don't exist either." Near said, giving the cube to L. 

Mello rolled his eyes. "Is that why you won't join us? Scared of ghosts?" Mello asked with a smirk. "No, I just don't believe in doing stupid things like this dare. If I'm going to do something stupid, I rather get drunk and have a one-night stand or something." Near said. "Says the shy virgin. How cute." Misa said. Near frowned, Mello laughing. 

Matt looked up from the game he was playing quietly. "I think it's cute he is saving himself and putting his studies first. And you have to admit, Misa, he's definitely smarting than you. I think I recall you sucking our science professor's dick that one time." Matt said, sticking up for Near. "Excuse you, he asked me. And I wasn't going to do it for free so why not?" Misa explained. Matt shrugged, accepting that excuse.  


I mean... why do it for free?  


"All of you are a bunch of sluts save for L and Near," Aizawa said from the rear back seat. "Not my fault you can't catch a good dick or sweet pussy. As a senior, you should be leading us on how to have a good time. I'm disappointed." Mello said. "Horndogs. All of you." Aizawa stated, making Mello chuckle and Matt smirk. L shook his head and looked back out his window, the trees were finally gone to an open land, the setting sun casting an orange glow onto the land. 

There was a small lake, slightly dirty by the light dirt that surrounded it. Across from the lake, not far, was the washed-out white church, the cross above the door, and on the top of the building. It didn't look too bad, L expecting a more old looking church. Maybe the townspeople kept up the maintenance as respect. If the inside was nice, maybe he'll look around and explore.

"See guys, doesn't look too bad. Maybe we can have fun in there." Light said. L looked at Mikami, who looked to be shivering. L wondered why considering he was the one who dared him. Maybe he did it just so he wouldn't be alone. "Alright, we're here. Everyone grab your overnight bags and stuff. Near, we'll be ready to go in the morning. You have a good night and don't forget to text us the address of where you are if you are with someone." Light said, stopping the car.

Near nodded and everyone filed out of the car and gathered their things. L hugged Near and said, "You stay safe okay. Love you." Near rolled his eyes, but smiled at the care L had for him. "Love you too. Have fun in there." Near said and got in the driver's seat. Everyone waved at him as he drove off, then looked back at the church. 

One by one, they walked in, L looking back one last time at the sunset over the small lake. It was a strangely beautiful sight. "L, you okay? Near will be alright." Light said. L nodded and followed Light inside.  


If only he knew that was the last view of the sun he will get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Who's the mystery storyteller?  
> And it's not me. Lol. 
> 
> Is Near safe away from the Church?


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the church was somewhat nice. There were three rows of brown pews with red seating, the floor a nice hard and clean floor, but stopped at the two steps where the Organ, Alter, and confessional were on the red carpet. On either side of the Organ and the confessional on the side of the room was an open hallway L assume one lead to an office and the other to a kitchen. 

"Hey Matt, why don't you light up those candles here," Mello said. Matt pulled out his lighter and got started, but when he lit one, the rest lit up with a flame, shocking everyone. "How did that happen?" L asked, the light of the candles giving this place an eerie glow with the help of the dying sunlight. "Electrical," Misa stated. "The fuck? How? I don't hear a generator around here." L said. 

Misa shrugged. "Magic. Whatever. Just be happy we have light. He can't use our phones or the handheld flashlights because of the battery." Misa said. L nodded and decided to overlook the candles. As long as they have light. Mello went up the altar and felt the top of it. 

"Yeah, I can deal with this. I call the alter!" Mello shouted, Misa whining. Everyone else picked a spot in the pews and unpacked a bit, checking their flashlights. L pulled out his water bottle and took a couple of sip of it, looking around better now with better light. On the side walls leading up to the front of the church were images of people praying to the Priest, a picture of a goblet with what looks to be red wine, and weird symbols. 

He took a couple of pictures of the symbols, a little curious about it, and sent it to Near too. In the front of the church were two colorful stained glasses, in the middle was a miniature statue of a man with a finger in front of his lips, seeming to say be quiet. 

Above the statue was the crucifix, L frowning how the placement of each looked. It looked... unnatural. "Hey L, wanna look around with me?" Light asked. L spared him a look, then glance behind him. "Seems like you're taken," L said. Light looks behind him to Misa waving Light over. 

Light held him up to give him a moment, making Misa pout. L went back to looking through his bag. "And just so you know, I don't take sloppy seconds," L told him. "L, don't be like that. I would come out but..." To Light, it seems like the wrong time. Especially now. L smiled softly. "Not the right time, plus we're in a church. Makes sense. I guess since I'm gay, I should be damned. Being gay I guess is worst than having sex in a church." L thought.

Light placed his hand on top of L's, making L look at him. Their hands were hidden between their bodies, no one close enough to see. "Don't say that. You know I love you. I meant my confession, L. And you know Misa and I aren't officially an item. She just hangs around. My eyes are only on you. I'm sorry for making you wait for me." Light said quietly.

"Don't be. I was speaking the truth. How society sees it. I didn't mean to guilt you. But, I have to say, I love you has to be the evilest words I ever heard." L said. "Why?" Light asked. L lowered his head, a small blush going to his cheeks. "Because those words know how to hold a heart so threateningly. I wanna kiss you but I can't." L whispered to him, careful to not make his voice echo. 

Then L moved his hand and turned his body away when he saw Misa coming over. "L-" "Light! C'mon! Let's look around!" Misa told him, plopping down next to him and latching onto Light's arm. Light looked at her, then back at L. "L, you wanna come with?" Light asked.

Misa pouted and glared at L. L saw and smiled. "Nah, you two go on ahead. I'll look around later." L said. Misa shouted with glee and pulled Light up, Light looking at L in horror. L waved him off. He looked at the alter, Mello laying on top, Matt already trying to sweet-talk him and stealing a bit of his candy. Matsuda and Aizawa walk talking and giggling a bit, Aizawa trying to calm the nervous Matsuda down by slightly showing off about his future.

Matsuda didn't seem to mind, looking actually proud if anything. Then L looked around for Mikami, who have been quiet. "Where is he?" L wondered. He got up and walked up towards the front of the church. "Hey, you two saw where Mikami went?" L asked Mello and Matt. Matt turned around and pulled out a cigarette. "Down the hall.

He was muttering something." Matt told him, pointing to the opposite hall Misa and Light went down. "Thanks. And try not to burn anything in here and killing us in a horrible fire. And no sex on the altar." L directed them. Matt nodded. "You're no fun, L," Mello called out as L walked away. L ignored him, going down the hall next to the confessional. The hall seemed to be older than the main area of the church, the walls becoming hard like stone.

L took out his phone and turned on his flashlight, the overhead lights not working. _So the candles aren't electric,_ L thought. L stopped at a stairway to his left and the door ahead that was cracked open. He kept quiet, hearing small whispers and whimpers. He crept up to the door, feeling worried for Mikami. He opens the door slightly, Mikami on knees with folded hands, praying in front of the statue in front of him.

It was similar to the other one L saw earlier. Only this one wore robes with his hands folded behind him. The face had the expression of a stern man, Mikami pleading to it. "I did what you ask! Please! Let me go home! Please! I'm sorry! So sorry!" Mikami pleaded. 

_Did what you asked? What?_ "Mikami, get up. What's wrong? What's going on?" L asked, crouching down and putting his hands on Mikami's shoulders. Mikami turned to him in fear. The door slammed closed swiftly with a bang, making L jump. He got up and tried to open the door, but it was stuck. "Mikami! The door is stuck! Mikami!" L shouted.

Mikami cried, begging to let him live. L turned around. "Mikami! Cut it-" L lost his voice when one by one, ghost fills the small room, looking at L. He sunk down to the ground when he even saw the man that looked like the statue, a proud look on his face. L shook his head. "Mikami?" L asked. Mikami had tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry L. I didn't mean to hurt you. But I had to bring y'all. More followers. They need more followers. More than God. My perfect God." Mikami said, looking up at the priest. The priest looked at Mikami and touch his cheek. Mikami nodded, as if so grateful.

"Yes. I would be honored, my lord." Mikami said. The ghosts gathered closer to Mikami, Mikami starting to gasp before passing out. Then the Priest looked at L. He looked to be a stern man with a mustache and goatee, glasses perched on the nose, his robes hanging off his body. His translucent body sounded so real, the priest taking steps towards L.

"No! Wait! Light! Light!" L yelled banging on the door. The priest smirked and grabbed L by the neck and lifting him to eye level. L gasped, choking, his eyes watering as he tried to grip the arm, but his hands kept going through him. The priest looked towards his left, and L paused as he heard the music. The priest dropped him. 

L coughed and looked over. It a very shaky image, he saw his cousin driving in the van, singing to his favorite song. "Near? Near!" L tried to shout, coughing. Why did they pull up an image of Near? The ghost looked up at the ceiling, L taking a good look at the other ghost. Most looked to be from another time judging from the clothes. But it scared him when he saw a few individuals in this century's clothing, even a few from his college. What is going on?  


Ba-bump  


Ba-bump.  


A heartbeat? L felt it against his back, the rhythm of the heart in the walls, the ceiling, everywhere. Like the church came to life. No! This isn't logical! This isn't right! What was happening? "He is the one. Bring him home, my son," The priest said. Son? One by one the ghosts vanish, the priest smirking at L before disappearing.  


...  


WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!  


"L! Are you okay? Open the door! It's stuck!" Said the voice on the other side of the door. L looked towards the middle of the floor... empty. Mikami was gone... with the ghosts.  


_I'm sorry_  


What did Mikami get us into?  


Light repeatedly slam into the door until it gave, stumbling inside. He saw L holding himself on the floor, shaking with fear. "L? What's wrong? Look at me." Light said softly, crouching down. L lifts his head, looking at Light, silently pleading to be held. Light got confused over the harsh bruise forming around L's throat. "L, what happened?  


...  


"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Near parked his car in the parking lot of his hotel, sending L a message of his hotel and room number. He checked in at the front office, getting his room key, then gather his few things to take to the room. He did want to do something for Halloween than stay in his room, which was against his nature. But he was alone so wanted someone close. 

Or at least be in the same room as him. It was too quiet for him. So, Near went to the bathroom and fixed up his outfit. He grimaces at the amount of white on him, including his hair, and decided to change his clothes. It was Halloween, the one night he will allow himself to be out of the norm. He put on a black t-shirt that brought out his complexion and comfy pants that weren't so baggy nor tight on him.

He changed his black wing to white wings. He wondered if he should wear any items to help his costume, but decided this was enough if Near ever decided to crash a Halloween party. He took out his phone, checking for any new messages, surprised L hasn't texted back. Perhaps he was finally getting with Light at the moment. Either way, Near took a selfie to show he was fine and was about to have a good time by himself and sent it to L.

Near then slipped on his shoes, and head out to explore the town and maybe get a few drinks at a bar. As expected, the kids ran around with buckets of candy in the road that was closed off for the kids. The parents talked happily as they followed their kids. The teens walked around in funny or lewd outfits, a few casting glances at Near, heading towards the heart of the town.

Near decided to follow, having nothing better to do. He let his feet carry him there, Near looking at his phone again after hearing the notification. He was confused as to why L sent him an image of a symbol but didn't comment about him being out alone or his change of outfit.

Maybe where L was had bad service and his pictures haven't gone through yet. As for the symbol, Near didn't recognize it. It perked Near's interest, but he decided to wait until later to look it up, pausing his footstep at the sound of a few gaming stalls kids laughing and screaming, and the smell of food. He can waste a few hours not thinking for now.

*******

Near decided that he was never going to do a pie-eating contest ever again. Both L and Mello had a sweet tooth, but apparently, he did not. He only finished a small portion before looking around for water because it was sweet. Then he went bobbing for apples... where he nearly drowned trying to reach that one apple that was refusing to be near his mouth. So he fell in.  


...  


He was going to take all of this to his grave.  


So he spent the night hitting up a bar and sitting in the recreation building where they were playing Halloween movies. Near sipped on a bottle of water, a little tipsy, but still sane. Good thing too when he felt breath against his ear. "Hello there, Angel." Near turned around to a stranger who coincidentally was dressed up like a hot demon from hell.

He was doing a good job too. He wore a black shirt with a white skull in the front, fitting pants with silver chains that hugged his hips. He had on the classic demon red horns, tail, and wings. "Tell me, sweet angel, are you naughty or nice?" The stranger asked. Near rose an eyebrow. "Isn't that a question you ask for Christmas?" Near asked, passively reminding him. 

The stranger smirked. "Christmas might come early for you if you answer correctly," He said. Near huffed out a small laugh. "Sorry, but I'm nice. Well, my name is Near. And you are?" Near asked. "I'm Beyond. Beyond your dreams. Beyond your desires. I'll take you further than what you think, baby." Beyond said, taking a seat next to Near.

"One: I'm not your baby. Two: You don't know me. And three: What do you want?" Near asked. "For one, take you away from this boring ass movie. I can show you something you might like. But we have to go now if you want to make it." Beyond said. Near hummed, noticing Beyond wasn't talking about his cock, but an actual site. 

"Where to?" Near asked. "The graveyard. Our local priests and pastors are blessing over the bodies. Wanna go with me?" Beyond asked. Near looked between Beyond and the movie that was playing. Yeah, Beyond's idea sounded more fun. So that night, Near got up and followed Beyond out the door, the start of his crazy just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter in a few hours after my nap. Long Chapter will explain what is going on next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond took Near out of the rec center and lead him towards the graveyard, Near noticing that more of the older adults headed this way. "Do this town do this every Halloween?" Near asked. "Yeah. For good reason I guess. I haven't seen you around town before, so you must be a tourist. You heard the stories, right?" Beyond asked. Near looked around, everyone seems on edge and nervous. "Enlighten me, please," Near said.

Beyond held his arm and lowered his voice. "Stay close," He told him, then pointed at the graveyard. There was a row of people on their knees, praying softly while three people in robes swung burning sage between the rows of tombstones.

"Long ago, there was a man who wanted to start his own religion. The religion was based on carnal desires, to embrace the ugliness of mankind. It's to be real to oneself and live the life you were gifted by God. Of course, some people followed him and his teachings, but everyone became afraid of life after death, so he wasn't successful, but enough to gain the attention of this town. Mass orgies were encouraged, to be fruitful and multiply because it's natural. But the problem was that it included children as soon as they reach maturity. Many young pregnancies happened and the spread of the corrupt teachings led to the rise of criminal activity, knowing the church was a safe haven for them. So one day, the townspeople decided to burn the church to the ground, but it included the Preacher's wife and family too. They died in that fire." Beyond said.

Near didn't know how to feel. A church that promoted the violent, the sexual activities, and God knows what else. "What happened to the man?" Near asked.

"The Man was angry at God and decided to become a new god and a place to call heaven, vowing to have more souls than God himself. Over the burnt church, he cast a curse over it, a curse to never let a soul live from the church. He rebuilt over it a new church, and for the curse to work, the preacher directed a mass suicide, the blood spilling on the floor was enough for the curse to start, and to connect himself to the church, the preacher drank the blood of his spilled victims. After that, the new followers called the church The Living church, often saying you can hear the church's heart beating. To the followers, it sounded like home to them." Beyond said softly.

Near looked at Beyond, the man next to him looking homesick. "In order to keep the church alive. There were three sacrifices dedicated to the church. The priest and the dedicated followers drank the blood in a silver goblet, then the church says a mass prayer. But the important detail was preacher, now Headpriest. To keep the church alive was that his blood has to dedicate to church, commonly through incest. The priest had a new family. He continued until he had a daughter. Then his daughter carried the next child to take over the church when he died. It continued for generations. Well, until about a century ago it was rumored the last remaining relative was murdered in cold blood. Crazy huh?" Beyond said, looking at Near.

"It's only a story though," Near told him. Beyond raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" He asked. Near looked towards the grave, but instead, saw more than one hundred shadowy spirits looking, glaring at him. "AHHHH!" Near screamed, jumping back from fright, latching onto Beyond.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Near look up at him in fear. "I was just kidding. Why are you freaking out?" Beyond said. Near felt his heart race but felt the comforting heat that came from Beyond. His eyes... was just playing tricks on him...right? "I-I think I drank too much. I'm sorry." Near said, stepping back, but Beyond held him by the hips.

"I don't mind. You're more than welcome to depend on me to keep you safe." Beyond told him. Near pushed him away. "No thank you," Near said firmly. He walked away as Beyond smirked. "Did you see the spirits? Were they looking at you?" Beyond asked, making Near pause.

"You saw it too?" Near asked. Beyond shook his head. "No, just that others say the same thing coming around here. There's more to the story if you want to find out. The library is always willing to those that want to learn." Beyond suggested.

Near didn't trust this guy nor the pull he felt towards the guy, but he was curious about the church his friends and cousin were staying at. "Fine. Only because I'm curious." Near said. Beyond looked him up and down, biting his bottom lip. "Is he the one?" Beyond said under his breath, watching Near walk pass him before following.

*******

Light held L on his lap, the others gathering around to figure out what was wrong with him. L shook and cried softly, still not understanding what happened. He wasn't the one to lose sanity that quickly. "L, what's wrong? What happened?" Light asked again when it seem L was a bit better. "I don't know! I was looking for Mikami and there were ghosts and Near. I don't know!" L panicked.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Matsuda suggested. "Where's Mikami anyway?" Aizawa asked. L shrugged. "I don't know! He disappeared with the ghost! He was praying to that statue and saying sorry to me. He was crazy and disappeared." L explained.

"What happened to your neck?" Mello asked. "That statue, I mean, ghost, choked me and looked at me. Then showed me a live image of Near. I don't understand, but I want to get out and get him." L said sternly. Light tightened his arms around him.

"Yeah, this is getting insane," Mello commented. Matt headed towards the doors. Misa was pouting next to Light, pissed about how Light was holding L but had trouble with just holding hands with her. "Are you serious! Ghost? It's not real, you know. You would think with that big brain of yours, you would know that L." Misa said.

"But he got hurt. We can't ignore that." Light retorted. "Then go find Mikami and beat his ass! Obviously, he must've done it than some stupid ghost. It's his fault we here in the first place!" Misa shouted, her voice echoing. Mello looked at Matt trying to push the doors open. 

"Matt?" Mello questioned. "These doors are stuck! It's not budging!" Matt yelled back. L focused on controlling his inner panic while Matsuda proceeded to freak out. Aizawa hit him on the back of Matsuda's head, then grabbed his shirt to make the man look at him. 

"Look, all we have to do is find Mikami, make him tell us what's going on, and figure out a way to leave. Simple. So stop panicking!" Aizawa yelled. Light nodded. "We can split up to cover ground and everyone's phone has to be on loud so we can call each other." Light instructed, everyone, fixing their phones.

L looked at his phone and worried that he hasn't received a text from Near yet. He wasn't still driving, right? That hotel wasn't that far. "Hey, we're going to get out of here and find Near. But I'm sure he's doing fine." Light comfort him.

L nodded. Everyone split off into pairs, L sticking with Light and Misa because Light regretted leaving L alone in the first place. Never again. "Aizawa and Matsuda can check that office in case Mikami are there or any clue where he could be. Matt and Mello can stay here and search for his overnight bag for any explanation or if he comes back.

"L, Misa, and I will go to the kitchen and look around. Call or yell if something happens." Light directed, everyone nodding. Then they split up, hoping to find the lost boy that dragged them into this mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Aizawa and Matsuda went back to the office L left from earlier. It wasn't too much of an office like the modern age. The room was mostly barren really. The statue against the wall was creepy. At the foot of it was a half-circle of candles lit up with a book propped on the feet. 

Further away from the statue was an old and worn mat meant for kneeling. "I don't remember L telling us there were other things in here. Not much to look at." Matsuda said, looking around. Aizawa eyed the book and was about to pick it until, "Wait! What are you doing?! If it was placed there, it was there for a reason and not for us to touch!" Matsuda shouted. 

Aizawa rolled his eyes. "You are so nervous all the time. Look, there's no ghost or evil spirits or such, and this could be a very old diary or something." Aizawa told him, picking it up. Matsuda took a step back. Aizawa opened the book then should it to Matsuda. 

"See, an old diary. Nothing to be scared of." Aizawa confirmed. Matsuda walked up closer to Aizawa. "What does it say?" He asked. "Nothing much. In the beginning, it looked like he was a church boy, study the bible, and follow the commandments. Oh, this one looks different."  


...  


"What Aizawa?" Matsuda said, now looking over his shoulder. "Looks like he found out how to have sex. Had sex with a girl, felt good, and didn't want to be celibate anymore. Dad abused him until the kid left home." Aizawa explained, skimming a few pages.

"Well, that's sad," Matsuda said, not much he can really do since it already happened so long ago. "Well, he made this church, but with hardly any rules. Basically, this church was devoted to the fleshly needs and how to embrace it. But since the child started being known to pedophilia, the town burned the church to the ground." Aizawa summed up.

"Like in the story. Wait, if that's real, is the curse thing real too? Matsuda asked nervously. Aizawa flew through the book, scaring himself when he saw the notes and strange symbols. He shook his head. Mikami must be playing a cruel joke. It's fake. This is fake. Whatever L saw is fake. We're going to be fine." He said, but it came out half-hearted. 

He couldn't even believe his own words. Matsuda latched onto his partner's arm, Aizawa hearing Matsuda sniffle. "Hey. Let's find Mikami and get out of here. Let's check the door we passed earlier." Aizawa suggested. Matsuda nodded, not having much a choice in the matter.

Aizawa dropped the book and the two walked back down the hall and stopped in from of the door. Aizawa opened it, revealing a stairway leading down. "Do churches usually have a basement or something?" Matsuda asked, Aizawa unable to answer. "Mikami, You ass, get back up here! We're done! We want to leave!" Aizawa yelled.  


**"Lҽαʋҽ? Nҽʋҽɾ! Tԋιʂ ιʂ Hσɱҽ! Tԋιʂ ιʂ Hҽαʋҽɳ!"**  


Both Aizawa and Matsuda shivered at the voice. "Th-That didn't s-sound right!" Matsuda stuttered. It was started to piss Aizawa off. He marched down the steps, Matsuda hurrying after him. "Wait-"  


The door slam shut behind them, darkness surrounding them in darkness. Matsuda started crying. "Shut up and just use your phone!" Aizawa said sternly. Matsuda listened, the light of his flashlight shaking because of his nerves.

Matsuda looked behind him, hoping to see the door, but only found a ghostly girl with a half-burned face and dark eyes. "AHHHHH!" Matsuda screamed, running further down. "Matsuda! Wait!" Aizawa yelled and followed. The further down they went, they started hearing the soft beats of a heart, making them pause. Aizawa took the chance to catch up and grab Matsuda's arm. "Matsuda, you idiot! Don't run-"  


**_Living Church!_ **

**_Breathing Church!  
_ **

**_Help!_ **

**_Bless thy Home!_ **

**_No! NO!_ **

**_My Soul To Keep_ **

**_AHHHH!_ **

**_Let The Church Say,_ **

**_I'm Sorry!_ **

**Stay**

**My Heaven!**

**Amen**  


Aizawa and Matsuda heard all the whispers and screams, their hearts racing faster as their legs took them further down. Up ahead, they saw the soft glow of orange light, the stairway ending in a circular room, candles lit around the edges, a blackened symbol on the ground, and a statue of the priest with his arms out in a welcoming gesture. On the floor, Mikami was kneeling and mutter two lines.  


"𝕬𝖘 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖑𝖆𝖞 𝖒𝖊 𝖉𝖔𝖜𝖓 𝖙𝖔 𝖘𝖑𝖊𝖊𝖕, 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖒𝖞 𝖘𝖔𝖚𝖑, 𝖒𝖞 𝖘𝖔𝖚𝖑 𝖙𝖔 𝖐𝖊𝖊𝖕."  
(As you lay me down to sleep, take my soul, my soul to keep) 

In front of him was a white cloth with a beautiful dagger on top. Two others were there in equal distance. The beating of the heart was louder here than earlier. To Matsuda, who was on the verge of panic, suddenly felt calm. Aizawa walked over to Mikami and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikami! Get your ass up! We're leaving!" Aizawa demanded. Aizawa watched Mikami turn to look at him, but his eyes were fully black, his lips still moving with the same words. Aizawa cursed. Then he saw Matsuda, almost in a daze, kneel down in front of the second white cloth.  


"𝕬𝖘 𝖒𝖞 𝖇𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖉 𝖘𝖕𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖔𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖌𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉, 𝖐𝖊𝖊𝖕 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖓 𝖘𝖆𝖋𝖊 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖘𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉."  
(As my blood spill on the ground, keep this heaven safe and sound) 

Matsuda spoke that line over and over after Mikami speaks. Aizawa shook his head, groaning at the heartbeat that gotten louder. He turned around towards the stairway, wanting to run away to get help, but was stopped at the ghostly family of a woman and two young girls blocking his way.

"Get out of my way! Leave me alone!" Aizawa yelled, attempting to pass through, but the mother and kids wouldn't allow it. The family yell, the sound full of anguish and pain, Aizawa covering his ear, screaming in pain as his ears bleed and eyes watered. 

He fell to the ground, the ground suddenly starting to burn. He hissed, crawling backward into the middle of the symbol, his shoulder hitting Matsuda's waist. "Matsuda?" Aizawa asked. Matsuda looked over, but his eyes were black, his mouth constantly moving. Aizawa cried. 

He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be alone. Not without his friend. His partner. He looked at the ghostly family, who finally stopped screaming only watching him. He shook his head. He looked at the statue that seems to be glowing now, the marking at the feet of it only said one word.  


Sacrificies.  


Aizawa shook his head. "No. I don't want to die!" He begged. Then, like sweet music, so beautiful and calm with his Matsuda's voice, it said, "I found my way out. I'm home. Join me Aizawa. Don't leave me alone." 

Aizawa shook, feeling himself calming down. He crawled to his spot in front of the white cloth with the dagger. He like the sound of the heartbeat filled his mind, body, and soul. It was almost like falling asleep.  


...  


"𝕱𝖔𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖘 𝖒𝖞 𝖍𝖔𝖒𝖊, 𝕸𝖞 𝖈𝖍𝖚𝖗𝖈𝖍, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕸𝖞 𝕳𝖊𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖓."  
(For this is my home, My church, and my Heaven) 

The heartbeat grew louder. The room slowly fills in with past kneeling sacrifices, their ghostly words repeating Mikami, Matsuda, and Aizawa. The Statue pulse with energy, a booming voice said, " **And let the Church say Amen**

**"AMEN"**


	7. Chapter 7

If Near was going off of the horror movies he had seen in his life, it prepared him for the creepiness of the library at night. It was quiet and dark, the librarian reading by her desk. Near sat a table, Beyond gathering old news articles, books about ghosts and spells. Near looked at his phone, tempted to try to call L. Something wasn't right about this. He wanted to get up and leave, drive his car out to that church, and get his friends and family.

But... was ghosts a proper excuse. What if they were having fun, laughing, telling jokes. He didn't want to be the one to crash it with nonsense. "Hey, you are looking gloomy. It doesn't suit your pretty face." Beyond said. Near looked up at Near. "I hope you're not expecting a smile. This subject isn't really a happy topic." Near reminded him. 

Beyond dropped a few books and printed articles on the desk. Near picked up one, skimming the title. "Are you really interested in this subject or is it more than that?" Beyond asked, taking a seat next to Near. Near skimmed through the article, looking at the picture of a man, a woman, and two little girls in front of a freshly built church.

"This is the first church, right? The one before it got burned down?" Near asked, skimming the words. "Yes. This was when the town was pretty boring so this was the only exciting news at the time. If you asked me, the church was okay but lacked rules and structure. How it was run was a little lazy." Beyond explained. Near spared him a look. 

"It had kids involved," Near reminded him. Beyond smirk and leaned in close to Near. "True, but tell me, have you ever felt the need and rush of freedom to do what you want? For example, have you ever felt so horny, so lust-filled that you would be willing to fuck anything with a hole? A strong desire you want to so badly fulfill?" Beyond asked, looking into his eyes, his voice getting thick and husky. 

Near couldn't help the blush that came. "No. I like control and rules. I wouldn't allow myself to reach that point." Near said sternly. Beyond chuckled. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Beyond said, stating it more so than asking. What Near did next was more so of a reaction of him being called out by the perverted stranger.

He slapped him. It echoed in the building, the few remaining who was nearby spared a glance, then looked away to give privacy. "That's my business, not yours nor do you have the right to accuse me," Near growled out. Beyond felt his cheek and looked at Near, who turned away from him to preceded reading.

"I'm sorry to offend you, but there's nothing wrong with being a virgin. It is a waste to lay with any woman or man and give away something so pure and beautiful for five minutes of pleasure." Beyond said. 

Near ignored the few articles of police reports, a quick look confirmed it was more so about the criminal than the priest. "As if you are any better," Near commented. He didn't see, but Beyond frowned, a little anger could be seen in his eyes. 

He grabbed the edge of Near's seat and force the boy to look at him, Near stiffening at the action. He grabbed Near's jaw and forcibly kissed him. Their lips and teeth clashed together, Beyond in control of the kiss while Near wasn't able to do much but take it. 

It was honestly a short kiss, but it surprised Near so much that it felt longer. It wasn't even a good kiss. Beyond backed away a bit, his breath hitting Near's lips. "Don't make assumptions that you are not ready to figure out if it's true. You're just a shy virgin who's probably scared of me with enough dick to drive you insane. I'm holding as much of myself back from giving you a night you'll remember." Beyond said with a smirk.

He picked up an article and gave it to Near. "This is the one you have to read if you really want the details. And in the book of curses, I suggest you read into it." Beyond said, then got up and left. Near was frozen in his seat, not sure if he made Beyond mad or horny.

********

Near looked at the article, which about a confession of what was now going on at the church. He didn't know whether to take it seriously, hoping all of it was a lie or add ons to keep people away from the church. The one who confessed was one of the Priest's great-grandchildren. A boy in his early twenties by the looks of the picture.  
_"My family is insane. After my great-grandfather's first family burn in the church, he buried them at the sight of the fire, then made a contract with a demon to bless his new church. After he rebuilds it, his followers came back, but with a different way of things. The demon possessed the church, making it what it's called the living church. Of course, in order for the church to become living, it wanted three sacrifices, spilling the blood onto the cursed ground. My grandfather, who was bound to church, had to say a prayer and drank the blood too. Now with the church and my grandfather's link, it was important to keep the blood thick in the family. So in order to do that, he slept with his first cousin, soon having at least two kids. Then, well, you can guess the rest. And yes, I am an incest child. Crazy thing is that this isn't the worst part. The worst part is the church. The heart beats make you calm and welcoming and make you never want to leave. With all the shit that is happening in there, you would think a sane man would leave. But, no. Many people went in and never came out. It became the heaven on earth, and I mean it in a literal sense. The people that die there will never have rest. It's their home, their church, and their heaven. So it makes me wonder... why was I able to leave?" _  
__

__Near had no words, not sure if there were anyone. So, one of the priest's bloodlines lived outside the church. Still, they had to be linked to the church in some way. Near shook his head. He shouldn't take this literal... right? Near pulled out his phone and decided to call L. It rang for a few moments, then sadly went to voicemail._ _

__

__He was about to try again but stopped at the one message L did send him. That picture of the symbol L saw. Was that the symbol.., no, It can't be. This can't be real, right? Near opened the book and searched for it. At the back of his mind, he wondered where was Beyond at? Did he leave him behind? Did he really get mad? "Shit!" Near cursed, bringing his finger up to his lips._ _

__

__"I'm back. What's wrong?" Beyond asked, taking Near's finger from his lips. "I got distracted and got a paper cut," Near explained. Beyond nodded and brought his finger to his lips. Near blushed. "I'm fine," Near reassured. "Well, since I got your hand, can I take you out for drinks. You look stressed." Beyond suggested._ _

__

__Near sighed. "Fine. I do need to relax a little. Thank you." Near said getting up. He still felt like he was missing something, but decided to wait until his mind was a bit clear. He doesn't know what to believe anymore._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below!  
> Yes, I have a messed up brain!  
> 😅  
> Yes, I'm crazy!  
> 😌  
> And No, I'm not a witch... or am I? 😏
> 
> If you are dressing up or doing something for Halloween, let me know!  
> I'm stuck in college sooo... I'll be bored. Lol.😅
> 
> I will be posting until Halloween. This Work Only.😈💞


End file.
